DESIRS Chapitre 0
by Gab Lamom
Summary: LE Chapitre 0 avant "DESIRS" - La première fois où Castiel fige le temps et investit l'espace personnel de Dean. DESTIEL


**Voilà le chapitre zéro que j'ai mit tant de temps à vous présenter ! **

**Le voici enfin !**

**Il est très court me direz vous .. et bien oui ce n'est qu'une scène, mais elle me tenait à coeur alors la voilà !**

**La zic qui va avec : Audiomachine "An unfinished life" : watch?v=afD1y0B4OwM**

* * *

**Désirs**

**CHAPITRE 0**

* * *

Ce jour là, c'était le 20 août, Castiel devait rejoindre Dean et Sam en fin de journée, ils en avaient convenu et comme l'affaire était importante, il se devait d'être ponctuel.

Alors ayant réglé sa dernière mission, Castiel se concentra sur l'âme de Dean pour le localiser et il le trouva tout de suite. S'envolant donc directement vers le chasseur il se retrouva auprès de lui en une seconde.

Un léger bruissement et Castiel apparu à deux mètres de son protéger et se rendant compte soudainement où il se trouvait, il se retourna vers le chasseur qui était derrière lui et sans réfléchir il stoppa le temps dans la pièce.

Dans sa précipitation, il n'avait pas pensé à cette éventualité... il était là et Dean était devant lui... nu ... sous la douche...

Pourquoi sa première pensée fut celle d'arrêter le temps à ce moment précis ?

Il n'en savait rien.

Il lui aurait été tellement plus... simple, plus... souhaitable pour ... lui ... de se sauver en quatrième vitesse et réapparaître dans la chambre... de ne pas le voir ainsi, complètement offert à ses yeux... il avait déjà tellement de mal à se contrôler quand il le voyait en temps normal .. mais là ... cruel hasard .. qui lui fit perdre la tête au delà de tout ... la tentation si grande ... il aimait tant cet homme...

Heureusement, Dean qui avait les yeux fermés à son arrivée et ne les avait pas rouvert jusqu'à ce qu'il fige le temps dans la pièce, n'en saurait jamais rien, sinon avec ses histoires d'espace personnel, il aurait été furieux.

Mais voilà... il ne l'avait pas vu, donc ne se doutait de rien et... n'en saurait jamais rien... alors...

N'ayant pas bougé de place depuis qu'il s'était retourné vers Dean, il le regardait... se remplissant les yeux de toutes les parties de son corps tourné vers lui... et ... inconsciemment, il commença à s'approcher... c'était plus fort que lui, il fallait qu'il approche ... il voulait ... que voulait-il ?... Se torturer d'avantage ?

Finalement, il se retrouva tout près de la paroi de verre de la douche, à quelques centimètres de sa peau, de son corps, Dieu qu'il était beau. Sa tête penchée en arrière sous le jet d'eau, ses mains de chaque coté de son front, brillant comme un miroir à cause de l'eau figée sur sa peau... sa peau... sa peau qu'il avait déjà touché quand il avait dû le soigner, mais qui devait être douce et chaude sous une caresse...

Il fallait qu'il s'en aille ... avant de faire un bêtise... il fallait... qu'il reste, qu'il l'approche encore un peu plus, qu'il tende une main vers lui... qu'il le touche...

Les deux mains et son front posés sur la vitre, il ferma les yeux, dévasté par cette tempête qui se déroulait en lui, tiraillé entre son devoir de s'en aller, de garder le contrôle de lui même, et son ... désir...de lui, de tout, de le toucher, de profiter de cette occasion tellement tentante, céder et profiter de cet instant... céder et découvrir le grain de sa peau... sa chaleur... son odeur...

Et complètement bouleversé, il finit par céder. Rouvrant les yeux, il décolla son front de la paroi, puis, il fit coulisser la vitre de la cabine sur le côté pour l'ouvrir. son coeur battait la chamade, raisonnant dans ses tympan, sa respiration s'accéléra et il fit un pas dans la douche. Se retrouvant trempé par toutes les gouttes d'eau qui étaient entré en contact avec lui et qui avait reprit leur vie de gouttes.

Tout près du chasseur immobile, il ne le touchait pas, mais la distance entre eux était si fine, qu'il sentait la chaleur du corps nu devant lui irradier jusqu'à lui... il était grisé...

"-_Dean..._ Chuchota-t-il avant de lever sa main droite et de la poser délicatement, presque timidement, sur sa gorge offerte ; un frisson parcouru tout son être... c'était différent... ce n'était pas comme quand il le soignait, même si ça lui faisait un petit quelque chose à chaque fois bien sûr, mais, là, c'était différent, il le faisait pour le plaisir... et ça changeait vraiment tout... même s'il savait pertinemment que ça ne mènerait jamais nul part, il l'aimait tellement qu'il pourrait bien se contenter de ça... et continuer de l'aimer en silence, en secret...

Faisant glisser sa main sur sa peau humide, il descendit sur le côté droit de son torse, pour éviter de toucher son coeur et de le réveiller.

L'apprendre par coeur, voilà ce qu'il voulait, l'apprendre par coeur et graver dans sa tête la carte de son épiderme, de ses taches de rousseurs, de toutes ses cicatrices, de la moindre imperfection due à ses combats, sur son corps si parfait. Puis, il poursuivit sa caresse jusqu'à son ventre, chaud, ou il s'arrêta un instant, frissonnant, avant de remonter sur son flanc gauche.

Poursuivant son geste dans son dos, il contourna le chasseur et se retrouva derrière lui.

Là, glissant sa main droite dans le haut de son dos, il y amena sa deuxième main et toutes deux posées sur le haut de ses omoplates, il approcha son visage un peu plus près ... encore plus près... à quelques millimètres ... et fermant les yeux ... il huma avec délice et un plaisir immense .. l'odeur de sa peau, sentant la chaleur de son corps caresser son visage comme un voile et quand par inadvertance, son nez toucha son dos, ses lèvres l'effleurèrent aussi et une décharge électrique lui traversa la colonne vertébrale ! Puissante sensation ! C'était enivrant !

Et soudain il fit un bond terrible !

De grands coups dans la porte.

"-***DEEEAAANN Merde ! Magnes toi ! Ca fait un quart d'heure que t'as éteint l'eau putain ! Tu fais quoi là dedans ? Castiel va arriver que j'aurais même pas eu le temps d'y aller ! DEEEEAAAN...***

En deux secondes, Castiel eut vite fait de ressortir de la douche, d'en refermer la porte et il s'enfuit en faisant repartir le cours du temps dans la salle de bain.. libérant Dean.

.

Il réapparu juste derrière le mur de la salle de bain, mais dehors, se sécha d'un claquement de doigts et souffla... enfin... frustré au plus haut point de ne pas avoir pu aller au bout des choses, ses doigts, ses lèvres brûlant encore de ce doux mais trop court contact...

Sam ! Il n'avait pas pensé à Sam ! C'est pas la salle de bain qu'il aurait du figer ! C'est toute la chambre ! La prochaine fois ...

Quelle prochaine fois ? Il y aurait donc une prochaine fois ? Oui... il le savait.. il ne pourrait pas résister à ce plaisir... il ne le pouvait plus... Et il se contenterait de l'aimer ainsi.. sans que Dean ne le sache jamais...

Il resta quelques minutes à penser, caressant ses lèvres du bout de ses doigts, les yeux clos, essayant de se remémorer ces délicieuses secondes et le hurlement d'une sirène de police le fit sortir de sa rêverie, il se secoua un peu, souffla et en un coup d'ailes, il se retrouva auprès de Sam dans la chambre.

.

"-Tiens ! Castiel ! Salut ! T'as bien fait de prendre ton temps pour venir, car Monsieur Dean a décidé de squatter la salle de bain... **C'est pas comme si je devait y passer aussi hein ?!** Cria-t-il pour finir, pour que son frère entende.

"-Mais tu délires vraiment mon pauvre Sammy ! Dit Dean en sortant de la pièce, une serviette autour de la taille. J'y suis depuis à peine cinq minutes merde !

"-Non mais elles font combien de secondes les minutes dans ton monde ? 240 ? Ca fait 20 minutes que t'es là dedans ! Et maintenant Castiel est là donc je ne peux même plus y aller à mon tour...

Castiel, mal à l'aise, étant donné que les frères se chamaillaient à cause de lui, décida d'intervenir, il fallait qu'il calme les choses, ces deux là seraient capable de se fâcher juste pour une broutille comme celle là, vu qu'aucun ne céderait étant donné qu'ils avaient raison tout les deux.

"-Rien ne presse Sam... J'ai tout mon temps, tu n'as qu'a y aller, ce n'est pas grave...

"-Noonn je vais attendre..

"-Non Sam vraiment ! Vas-y ! Et tu sembles avoir besoin de te détendre, je te sens vraiment très nerveux, prends une douche et détends toi...

"-Ok ! Je fais vite alors... Merci Castiel.

Castiel acquiesça et Sam se précipita dans la salle d'eau. Laissant Castiel seul avec Dean... qui le regardait, immobile, dans sa serviette, semblant le scanner à distance... Mais non.. voilà qu'il devenait paranoïaque maintenant ! Il ne pouvait pas savoir... il ne pouvait pas...

.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Dean aussi avait changé son regard sur lui depuis quelques temps et de le voir là, alors qu'il sortait de la salle de bain, presque nu, l'avait troublé, mais il ne comprenait pas encore la signification de ce trouble... Chose qui ne tarderait pas à arriver ... Et très vite suivrait leur révélation... ailleurs ... dans une autre ville... une autre salle de bain.. .sous une autre douche ... le 12 octobre à venir... Bientôt...


End file.
